


A party with a twist

by Crazy_luna



Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Percy has a birthday Party!
Relationships: Aeron Geraldson & Belladona Cox, Aeron Geraldson & Sierra Delany, Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richards/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez, Percival “Percy” Richard & Aeron Geraldson, Salem Morson & Belladona Cox, Salem Morson & Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez, Salem Morson & Percival “Percy” Richard





	1. Another year and another heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Luna (Salem, Belladona)  
> Beetle (Luis, Aeron): 753 words | 725 points  
> Bun (Percy): 575 words | 535 points  
> Prince (Sierra): 563 words | 530 points  
> Liz (Hollie): 742 words | 720 points  
> Strawberry (Eva) 569 words | 535 points
> 
> EXP: 4  
> Pur: -20

Belladona sat on the couch on the main floor playing her DS. She was waiting for people more then anything. The party was going to be on the fourth floor. She hummed softly along with music from her game. Having a party at this time might be seen as stupid but it was needed. One Percy's parents were dicks and never gave Percy a birthday party and that needed to be fixed. Two they just needed something fun. It wasn't open to all the magi but that was okay. She honestly wouldn't want all the magi anywhere but the main floor of her house.

Salem held large gift bag. She had to much time on her hands and had finally finished the project she had started off earlier this year. Being locked in the house gave her a lot of free time. She also might have gone over board on the total price range of her gift. She felt bad that Percy never had a birthday before and was willing to splurge. She walked in the back door having come from the back way. Even though she didn't need to play dead she had still be on high alert and staying home till they knew what to do next. She noticed Belladona and nodded. She had already been told it was upstairs so she started climbing the stairs.

  
  


Luis poked his head in to kiss Belladona's cheek.

"Hey, Bebe, you need anything? I wanna grab some snacks before everything starts."

  
  


Percy wasn't very awake, in all honesty. He had been told to get showered and pretty, but his head was buzzing with the "why" of it. He he hummed to himself, working on pulling together an outfit.

  
  


Sierra hummed, putting the cake away for later. She hoped Percy liked everything. He deserves a good birthday party and they all deserve something good right now. She pauses, drumming her fingers across the counter. The feeling of forgetting something sat very uneasy with her. She'd been spending a lot of time with someone lately right? And something bad happened, right? But who was it?

She shook her head. It would probably come back to her. It couldn't have been that important if she forgot so easy. For now, Percy needed her and that was enough.

  
  


Hollie worried at her lip as she approached the mansion, Percy had invited her over for his birthday but this would be just her and the...couple? Quintouple? What did you call a group of people dating anyways? She worried about being left as a third wheel but if the option was haunting Aeron's empty house for another day or hanging out with Percy and Luis, then sure, she could put up with being a third wheel! She glanced down at the birthday card in hand, a $15 gift card for the Nintendo store nestled inside and couldn't help but feel a little sub-par on the doorstep of such a grand mansion, steeling her nerves, she knocked on the door.

  
  


Belladona shook her head. "I'm good love. Salem just went up stairs." She hummed. Hearing the knock she looked at the door. "Come in!" She called. God why couldn't people just walk in the door wont open to any magi she doesn't know.

Salem made her way to the top floor and looked around. She noticed the blanket fort in the corner and tilted her head. Why was that there? She liked a good blanket fort but it just seemed weird to be left up in the corner. Her eyes moved on and she noticed the plants off in the side room with the glass ceiling. This house was extremely extra. She yawned and stretched and walked over to the table with chips and other snacks and a couple gifts and sat her large bag down. There were quite a few gifts sitting there for the birthday boy.

  
  


Luis hummed.

"If you say so." He poked his head into the kitchen to check on Sierra.

"Hey, Anana, you okay?" She looked distracted. Wonder what that was about.

  
  


Percy ended up picking one of the hoodies Ana gave him, his fishnets, and his shredded jeans that were so worn and loved that they were soft. The house was comfortable, after all. He stepped out of his room and glanced both ways before slowly heading up the stairwell.

  
  


"Huh? Oh- yeah, Im fine. I just spaced out for a minute, I guess. The cake is ready whenever we are and the cookies all turned out pretty good though they're still cooling. Want to try one?" She gestured to the cooling rack.

Little soul gem shaped cookies all sat on top. Honestly if she cookie cutters she'd ordered online had arrived on time they would have been video game themed right now, but she'd had to improvise. Plain cookies just wouldn't have been good enough.

  
  


Hollie heard Bella call her in and she timidly let herself inside the home, this was far from her first time in the Cox Household, but the sheer size and grandeur of the place always intimidated her.

"Uh...hi." She said quietly, the party was on the fourth floor right? Should she just head straight up? Were they all already up there?

  
  


Belladona smiled at the other. "Head up stairs. Salem is already there. I'm just here waiting for Ophelia." She explained.

Salem popped a few popcorns in her mouth and waited.

  
  


Luis cooed.

"Those are so cute! You're so creative, Querido!" He pops one into his mouth, and glances up at the call from Belladona in the main room. He pokes his head in, and grins at Hollie.

"Hey! Nice of you to join us!"

  
  


Percy paused, hearing voices, glancing down the stairs to see Hollie coming up. He lit up. "You came! Thank you for coming to hang out." He offered her a hug.

  
  


"Could you bring the cake up with you after she arrives? I don't want to take it up now only for it to melt while we wait." Sierra hummed, shuffling the cooling cookies onto a plate.

  
  


"Any time you guys"! Hollie smiles, glad to see Percy in better spirits she returns the hug.

"Happy Birthday Percy um..." She hands him the card "it's not much, but here"

  
  


Belladona nodded. "Yeah of course sweet. I'll be up in five." She smiled and turned back to her game. Ophelia better get here soon.

Salem could hear others coming up stairs. She popped a some more popcorn in her mouth. She hopped everyone was doing okay. She was glad to have found out Percy's birthdate and that they needed to throw a party. He had 17 years of parties to make up in one. She had told Belladona in a petty way as well as actually tell Luis in a normal way. It was hard not to be petty with Belladona.

  
  


Luis hummed, and kissed Sierra's cheek before heading up after Hollie towards the proper party.

"I'll be waiting with baited breath for you, mi Reina!"

  
  


Percy blinked at the card, smiling slowly. "You didn't have to get me anything, christmas just happened. Thank you." He turned and headed up the rest of the way, stepping into the room. There was more... cookies than expected, but Sierra's stress baking had become a constant fixture of their lives. He looked around slowly, smiling. "Hey Salem."

  
  


Sierra went to follow him before taking a detor over to Belladona. "Want any of these before I go?" She offered, holding the plate out to her girlfriend.

  
  


"I know Christmas was a while ago, it's for your birthday dummy" she teased, following the guys upstairs. "It's really nothing, just a gift card for nintendo" she admitted sheepishly.

  
  


Belladona just sat there and played her game waiting.

Salem smiled at Percy. "Hey Percy." She walked over and hugged him. "You get to have birthday gifts birthday boy. Your 17." She beams. "Hey Hollie how are you holding up?" She smiled at the other.

  
  


Luis snorted.

"The only present you're getting from me, Romeo, is this party and a kiss." He leaned over to let Percy accept a kiss.

"You ready?"

  
  


Percy accepted the kiss, but looked around the room afterwards. It took him a second to remember birthday parties in movies, the drama associated with them, everything about it. He looked back to Luis and Salem. "Is this like, a normal thing? This..." right. He wouldn't have had them before due to his parents. He smiles slowly.

  
  


Sierra playfully shook her head. Seems like she wasn't the only one distracted today. She gave her girlfriend a kiss on the head and started making her way up stairs.

  
  


"M'fine thanks. Glad to see you're here too" Hollie grinned at Salem, she meant it in more ways than one, glad to not be the only one in this quadrouple hanging to the side and that Salem was alive and healthy after everything, she ducked under Percy and Luis' kiss to head over to the young woman and give her a hug too.

  
  


Eva adjusted her mask as she made her way up the driveway, she was feeling a lot better than yesterday which was something she was sure was thanks to Thea and her soup, but better safe than sorry. Arriving at the door she paused, unsure if she should just walk in or not... Hesitating a minute more, Eva knocked and then walked in. "Hello? Sorry to be late" she said, poking her head out from the foyer and spotting only Belladonna.

  
  


Belladona flushed and smiled from the kiss. "I'll be upstairs in a bit." She muttered. When the door opened she looked up and saw Eva. "Hey everyone's upstairs. Glad you could make it. I'm waiting for last minute shows." She grinned.

Salem nodded. "Parties are chill. Just instead of it being like hey its summer or its winter we're here cause its you. We all came cause we care about you Percy." She explained. "And as a twin birthdays are important and knowing you never had one was something that needed to be fixed right away."

  
  


Luis pecked Percy's cheek, and then stepped back to grin at Hollie.

"Hey! Glad to see you." He walked over to pull Salem into a hug.

"How're you feeling, Bonitititititita?"

  
  


Percy stepped back to take everything and everyone in, waving at Eva as she walked in. And he grabbed a soul gem cookie, shaped like Luis', to take a bite out of it.

  
  


Sierra hummed as she glanced around the room. Things seem to be going well so far.

  
  


Hollie grimaced slightly, this was her first birthday away from Lillie and sure, her sister was only a facetime away, it was rough. She could only imagine what kind of special hell it was for Salem to have her first birthday away from her sister...should she say something? Nobody else did, it would probably be best not to ruin Percy's birthday with all that.

Her attention was drawn to the stairs as Eva arrives she gives the other girl a wave and a grin.

  
  


Eva waved a little at Belladonna, "It's nice to see you" she said, glancing behind her as she shut the door. "I didn't see anyone else on my way here though" she wasn't even sure who all was coming. Leaving her shoes by the door, Eva headed up the stairs to the party, oh looks like Hollie was the only one who didn't live here that showed up so far. She gave a wave to everyone before setting the present she brought on the table and heading over to the group.

  
  


Belladona nodded and continued her game. Two more levels and Ophelia can fuck off.

Salem grinned and hugged the tall magi back. "Hey Lu. Feeling good. Kinda glad not to be dead anymore." She joked half heartedly. "But really I'm glad."

  
  


Luis hummed and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Good. I'm glad." He stood up and grinned at the sight of Eva.

"Hey! Good to see you!"

  
  


Percy finished the cookie, stepping to Sierra to press a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, my love. Always delicious. How would I survive without you?"

  
  


Sierra felt her cheeks warm, still she leans up to give him a proper kiss on the lips. "Happy birthday, Percy; Im glad you like them. Honestly, I guess live just wouldn't be a sweet without all my baking," she chuckled at her own joke, trying to keep things light.

  
  


Hollie headed over to Eva to greet her; "Hey! How's it going?"

  
  


"It's good to see you all too!" She replied back, turning her attention to Hollie as she come over. "Hi, long time no see! I'm alright, just getting over a cold, i'm glad I was feeling good enough to make it today"

  
  


Belladona finished level and huffed. Fuck it if Ophelia is late then she can figure it out. She got up and walked into the kitchen to get the cake. Maybe she would show up soon.

Salem looked around glad that Eva and Hollie where here. She wished Aeron was here but still no word from them. She really didn't want to call but they might have to. She shook her head now was not the time to think about that today was Percy's birthdays. "Glad to hear your feeling better Eva." She smiled.

  
  


Luis nodded at Salem, Eva, and Hollie, and headed back toward Sierra and Percy.

"Hey, Romeo, when Bebe comes upstairs, do you wanna start on the food? Or presents?"

  
  


Percy hummed. "Maybe presents? Food is a lot longer than food. I mean- no one had to get me anything, but..." his heart swelled. He was touched. He hadn't let go of Hollie's card yet, his heart pounding.

  
  


Sierra stepped back. "Oh fuck, I need to go grab mine from my room. I guess I forgot to move it in here with everything else going on. I'll be right back!"

  
  


"Oh! I'm glad you're feeling better then" Hollie noted with a happy nod to Eva, she felt a little stupid, seeing Percy hold his gift from her. She was sure everyone else probably got him something more thoughtful or impressive, she hoped Percy at least appreciated her gift. She really had to stop worrying about this stuff, she reminded herself.

  
  


Eva hadn't noticed Salem until she addressed her, she wasn't sure how, but now she wished Salem hadn't noticed her at all. She still wasn't ready to find out what her wish did, even if deep down... "Oh, thank you Salem" she replied, with a shy smile behind her mask. "Thanks, both of you" she corrected realizing Hollie had also said the same. "What about you? How are you doing?"

  
  


Belladona held the cake and walked up the steps. No Ophelia. Fuck her then. She got up stairs and set the cake on the table. "Yo!" She greeted everyone.

Salem listened to Eva and Hollie. She looked over at Belladona but looked back at the pair she was talking with.

  
  


Luis walked over to grab the cake from Belladona, kissing her hair and continuing to the table.

"Grab your presents, Bebe, Percy wants to open stuff before we eat."

  
  


Percy settled in at the table with Luis, smiling. He... was this the first time he'd gotten a birthday card? No, he'd gotten a few of those from his uncle. But this... it was new. It was his. He wasn't going to let it out of his sight unless the sky fell through the ceiling.

  
  


Sierra ran back in with a wrapped box and little bag in hand. She really hoped Percy liked these.

  
  


"I guess I'm alright" Hollie shrugged, trying to sound casual and cool, honestly she was worried about Aeron and being alone without her family was begining to worry at her, but no need to bring the mood down with her problems. Hollie watched anxiously as everyone gathered around, was this it? She wasn't sure if everyone had been invited or not but she felt like Percy deserved more people to show up to his party, right?

  
  


Eva nodded, that was good to hear. She thought she recalled seeing her talk to someone in the group chat about her family, so she had hoped it went well. Eva waved the thought away when she saw Percy and everyone gathering around the table, was because everyone who was invited was already here? No one else at all? She glanced down the stairs before heading over to the table with the others.

  
  


Belladona nodded and walked over and grabbed a bunch of gifts. She sat them down next to a seat. "Percy come sit and open."

Salem took a seat and waited, she was proud of her work she had put into part of her gift. It was kinda wild what she got in the end but she also had no budget. Thats what happens when you had limitless money.

  
  


Luis grinned and nodded at Percy.

"Have fun, Romelitititititito"

Aeron shoves Belladona's door in, slamming it closed behind them and slumping against it in their haste to be Inside and Safe. Neither Percy nor Belladona were in the front room. No one was. Were... were they here? Was everyone gone? Oh god.

  
  


Percy startled, hearing the door slam. "I-what?" His heart quickened. Not waiting for Bella, he called out. "Uh, party's upstairs? Who's there?"

  
  


Sierra blinked, setting down the presents. She huffed. Did Ophelia finally show up? The least the girl could do was not slam the door of someone else's home.

  
  


Hollie startled at the slamming door, she knew whoever it was was late but no need to smash Belladonna's house in the process!

  
  


Eva jumped when she head the door downstairs slam, was the person in that much of a rush that they had to slam the door behind them? No one would be upset if they were late, if fact everything seemed to just be starting.

  
  


Belladona gritted her teeth. "Did Ophelia really have to slam the door?" She muttered annoyed as all hell. She sighed and waited for the girl to come up stairs.

Salem jumped a bit at the door. "Jeez thats loud." She muttered. "Well at least who ever it is made it before cake." She joked.

  
  


Luis frowned.

"...do you think Ophelia got in trouble on the way here?" He couldn't help but ask. She was pretty easy to spook, as far as he knew.

Aeron flinched at the yell. Party? What party? They glanced around, and then carefully stepped away from the door. They didn't let their transformation down, as they headed up the stairs. They... weren't sure they were ready for a party, but. It was better than being terrified on the first floor.

  
  


Percy kept Hollie's letter in his hand as he slowly headed for the stairs, sliding down the first flight easily, then ending on the landing and peering down. It- his face melted into one of shock and relief. "Aeron!"

  
  


"Wait for real?!" Sierra blinked. Honestly even if she and Aeron never saw eye to eye, she was at least glad they weren't dead. She started making her way over to the stairs. Where had they even been this whole time?!

  
  


Hollie's jaw dropped. Wait, what? That couldn't be right, Aeron was here?! They were alive?? She sprinted towards the stairs to see for herself, almost skidding on the polished wooden stairs.

  
  


Eva followed out after the others, catching the name 'Aeron'. What? They're back?? She almost didn't believe it until she slid to a halt behind the others, looking over Hollie's shoulder down to see Aeron. It's true! It was a miracle, Thea and Ophelia- they'll be overjoyed!

  
  


Belladona had followed Percy annoyed as hell and ready to snap at who ever slammed the door. Seeing Aeron caused all that anger to vanish. She walked up to the magi. "Aeron?" She asked softly reaching out to them but not touching them. They were alive and here.

Salem had followed the crowed and noticed Aeron. They were alive. She didn't need to call it. Tears started forming in her eyes. She didn't need to start Aeron's plaque. Aeron was here and okay. She needed to tell Fawn.

  
  


Luis sighed as everyone went rushing out. He hadn't meant to make them all do that. He was at the back of the crowd, when he saw Aeron. Oh. Good for... them?

Aeron flinched back from everyone running out and yelling. They scrambled back a bit, almost clutching their ears before fear of having their gem taken again makes them clutch at the back of their left hand. They blink up at Percy, braids tickling the back of their neck.

"Percy?" Their voice cracked.

  
  


Percy came slowly, trying not to tower over the other. "H-hey babe, you okay?" He asked quietly. "I've been looking for you. I knew you'd come back."

  
  


Hollie covered her mouth to stop herself from crying out. Oh God. Oh thank God. She didn't have to tell Miss Daisy and their sister that she failed them, Aeron was alive! The only thing that was stopping her from running over and hugging them was the very real possibility that she could also throttle them for putting her though all this!

"You're alive"! her voice wobbled as she said the obvious.

  
  


Eva stayed up on the landing with the others, not wanting to overwhelm Aeron who seemed, scared? She reached out instead to grab Hollie's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

  
  


Belladona looked over Aeron. "Your okay." She said softly. "I was starting to think you left us." She said honestly, cause it was easier to think Aeron was alive out there somewhere then just dead.

Salem watched things happen. She was going to wait to tell Fawn in person and not over text.

  
  


Luis couldn't help but roll his eyes. He was... glad Aeron wasn't dead and the search was over, but he didn't really care about the fallout. He headed back to the cake.

Aeron's eyes flicked across everyone gathered on the stairs. Percy, Hollie. Belladona, Eva, Salem. Sierra and Luis. What... were they all doing at a party? Wouldn't the whole group gather, for Thanksgiving, if that's what this is? They're confused. Last time they checked, it was November 7th. Aeron's focus skitters back to Percy.

"What... day is it?" Their voice wobbles. How long were they... out?

  
  


"December 27th. M-my birthday." Percy offers them his hand. "Come here, it's okay. We love you. You're safe."

  
  


"I'll go get them some water," Sierra mentioned to those still up stairs, grabbing a napkin full of cookies and squeezing her way past them and down the stairway.

  
  


Hollie shimmied out of Sara's way, still trying to take in the fact that Aeron was alive and here and in a different outfit than their normal magi outfit.

"What..what happened to you? Were'd you go"? She asked quietly.

  
  


Eva leaned in closer to the railing to hear them, confused on why they were asking the date. Didn't they have their phone? She glanced at Hollie in worry.

  
  


Belladona looked at Aeron. "Are you hurt?" She asks reaching out to touch their arm.

Salem watches from the top of the stairs. There was no reason right now to get in there. She saw Luis pull back and walked over. "Whats up?" She asks with worry.

  
  


Luis frowned.

"Well, I don't wanna crowd them, so I was pulling away. They looked freaked out."

Aeron flinched a little. So much talking, so many questions. It was so loud and there were so many people and. Aeron's breath came in harsh and fast, their transformation finally falling as their emotions got the better of them.

They burst into tears before they could admit they'd lost time.

  
  


Percy dropped to his knees to pull them into his chest, his heart pounding. They were safe. They were crying, but they were safe. He rocked gently, trying not to scare them. "Hey, hey." he murmured. "Shhh..."

  
  


Sierra slipped silently past the two and into the kitchen. Well looks like it'd be hard to beat that when it comes to birthday presents. Hopefully Aeron could pull themself together enough at some point to explain just what the fuck happened.

  
  


Hollie squeezed Eva's hand back, grateful for her comforting presence.

She jolted when Aeron collapsed, but it seemed like Percy and Belladonna had a hold of them, she'd only get in the way if they all piled on top of them right?

  
  


Eva had to stop from running down the stairs to help when Aeron started crying, there were enough people crowding them right now, she could wait. Still, had they not just been hiding this whole time?

  
  


Belladona felt her good lag basically fall to follow Aeron seconds after they hit the floor. They were her best friend outside of her date mates. Hell in reality her only friend. Tears filled her eyes. She transformed and pulled out a needle. She didn't know if Aeron was hurt or not but she gave him the healing magic anyway. She squeezed her own eyes shut. She didn't want to lose Aeron not yet. If ever. "Your safe Aeron. We're here your not alone." She said softly.

Salem nodded. "They do. But you also look more annoyed then normal." She tilted her head.

  
  


Luis huffed.

"I'm tired. I don't like the idea that they're just... showing up suddenly, now of all times. If I didn't know that Bebe's house was warded against magi she didn't know, I'd think it was a trick. I don't trust it and I don't know why." He frowned.

"And I just... don't wanna be mean to them, when they're clearly overwhelmed. It's not exactly the time."

Aeron clung to Percy, flinching into his hold when the pinprick registered before they sagged in relief when they felt healing magic surge through them. They reached out blindly and pulled Belladona in, too, because. She was just as important as Percy, right now.

  
  


Percy closed his eyes, trying to figure out what to do. They needed a shower, and rest. A party probably wasn't the best course of action. Everyone went to so much trouble for this... his heart shifted up to the back of his throat.

"It's okay. It's all okay."

  
  


Sierra walked back in with the cookies in one hand and a water bottle in another, deciding to just wait it out. Aeron was clearly shaken and rushing them wouldn't help anything.

  
  
  


"Should we...should we give them some privacy"? She asked the others, as happy as she was to see them, it felt really awkward just standing there gawking.


	2. Aeron's return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is over and tales need to be told but first a shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beetle 842 words at 420 +400 +50 = 870pts  
> Luna 880 words  
> Prince 1041 words at 520 +500 = 1020pts  
> Bun 962 words at 480 +450 = 930pts  
> Liz 1318 words at 660 +650 = 1310pts

Aeron pressed their face more firmly into Percy's shoulder, fist tightening in Belladona's shirt. They don't want to let go. What if they wake up, from what has to be some wonderful terrible dream? They don't look up, as most of the party disperses.

Sierra stood there, scanning Aeron's frame. There was no denying they looked like hell. She held out the water and cookies to them, but waited silently for the other magi to notice. No sense in crowding them.

Hollie stayed where she was standing, giving Eva's hand a squeeze as she left, she wasn't sure what to do. Should...should she leave too? Aeron was back, they were safe she should...she should phone and tell Miss Daisy...right? Her head swam with questions as she was rooted to the spot. They were alive, they were here. That's all that mattered.

As everyone slowly filtered out and the only ones left were himself, Hollie, Bella, Sierra, and Aeron, Percy took a long breath. He pressed a chaste kiss to Aeron's forehead and shifted to sit cross-legged, them still half in his lap. "It's okay. Everyone here?"

Belladona leaned and wrapped her arms around Aeron a bit. They felt skinnier. "You’re safe Aeron." She said softly.

Aeron wanted to sink, gratefully, into Belladona's words. They wanted to argue, and say they'd been safe before (mostly). They did neither, and instead glanced up, in time to notice Sierra offering them a bottle of water (luxury), and a plate of cookies (luxury upon luxury, it seems). They pull away enough to take the bottle.

"Th-thanks." They don't actually dislodge Belladona or pull out of Percy's lap.

Sierra gives a small nod. "Need anything else?" She asked, still looking them over. Cookies wouldn't be the most substantial thing, but she assumed they'd need some time before sitting down for a proper meal. Also as much as it was eating away at her to ask where the hell they'd been and what the fuck happened, she knew they'd need some time before for that too. Un-fucking-fortunately.

Hollie shifted, from one foot to the other, unsure what to say she sat down on the stairs instead. She wanted to bombard them with all sorts of questions but Aeron seemed too frazzled to be in any state to answer.

"Hey, Hollie," Percy called gently. "Come sit with us...." he trailed off for a second, then back to Aeron. "Wanna move more inside the house? Safer, warmer?" He offered it slowly, seeing how their face had twitched at the cookies. Whatever was wrong, it was going to take time. "We can sit on the floor upstairs, and you won't have to worry about being by the door. We can help you up the stairs?"

Belladona heard about moving to somewhere else in the house. "We still have the blanket fort set up." She suggested. "Or there's practically a nest in Percy's bed."

Aeron blinked, and took a moment to sip at the water bottle, forestalling their need to answer while they tried to think. They... they didn't really care? They glance up at Percy, and then take another sip of water, shrugging inarticulately. What... what did it matter, what they wanted? They weren't supposed to worry about those sorts of things, were they?

"Change of clothes? Shower?" Sierra suggested, thinking about if any of her partners clothes would fit Aeron or if someone would need to make a run to their house. Who knows how long Aeron had been in the clothes they had on now.

Hollie flinched when Percy extended the offer. Was that really alright? She didn't want to suffocate Aeron but months and months of pent up worry drew her back to her feet.

"I...Everyone's been really worried about you Aeron. All of us, Miss Daisy and your sister, I'm just...we're so glad you're here" She said, voice wavering as she gently stepped closer and closer to the group, almost hesitant that her presence would ruin the moment. She wasn't sure if letting them know that they had worried everyone was the right thing to say, but it felt right to tell them. To say something about how happy she was that they were ok.

Percy nodded slowly. "How about we all go to my room." He said slowly, less as a question and more as a fact. "Everyone else can get some water and snacks, and I can get you cleaned up, and you can borrow my clothes. Pajamas and big sweaters?" He offered, smiling.

Belladona nodded in agreement. "We can raid the snack fridge as well then." She commented and knew they could grab a bunch of food that was left over from the party.

Aeron shrugged again, and took another sip of water.

"Whatever you want?"

Sierra pursed her lips and couldn't help blurting out, "What do you want?"

Hollie paused a little ways off from the group, giving them space to move, chalking Aeron's lack of response to them just being tired, she couldn't help but jump at Sara's outburst. She had gotten the impression that she wasn't Aeron's biggest fan but snapping at them?

"H-hey...c'mon. They're probably just tired" She tried to reason.

"That's it." Percy nodded. "Girls, my room. Aeron, bathroom with me. Sound good?"

Belladona was worried about how Aeron didn't seem to care. They always cared. "Hey you don't have to do anything you don't want to." She said softly. "Just tell us what you want and we'll help you make it happen."

"I. But... it's not my... I'm not..." they trail off, curling in on themselves. They're. Not supposed to... to care, or make decisions. That's not their job.

Sierra cringed at their reaction. That wasn't good at all. She looked to Percy. Stuff like this is not her forte.

Hollie nodded at Percy, unsure where his room was as she headed back to the stairs. Aeron...whatever they had been through they still seemed really out of it...

Percy didn't want to overwhelm Aeron, and he was starting to feel it as the other curled in on his lap. "Bebe, not helping. My room. I love you." He jerked his chin upstairs. "Please?"

Belladona gave Percy an annoyed look. Something was wrong, which was already clear with Aeron being gone for so long, but she also knew from foster siblings it was important to let them pick when it was clear they never got a choice before. That wasn't Aeron right? Her mind was spinning. "I..." She was trying to find the right words.

Aeron frowned, and glanced at Belladona, then at everyone else.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Of course the wise answer was to just do what Percy said or better yet leave the house entirely since there's no good reason for her to stick around. After all, she and Aeron had never been the best at seeing eye to eye. Still Sierra wasn't known to be wise.

Instead, she stayed where she stood and shook her head at Aeron's question. "Of course not. What would you have even done wrong?" This was beyond weird and starting to creep her out. Aeron was a lot of things and a lot of them not so good, but from what she knew, they weren't the type to just crumple in on themself like this. They weren't weak. So what happened?

"Aeron, I-it's fine, really. We're just worried about you, after disappearing and now you're back and you're acting all different. We wanna make sure you're okay, okay"? Hollie began playing with her hair anxiously, what had happened to them? Did someone hurt them? Drug them? They seemed too frazzled and out of it, she had no idea what to do.

Percy stood up, slowly pulling Aeron with him. "I don't pull rank often," he looked between everyone else. "But please. Go." He had left some clothing in the first floor's bedroom, and if he had to carry Aeron there then by fuck he would. "C'mon babe. You did nothing wrong, but we're taking a shower, then we're all talking. Okay?"

Belladona was annoyed as all hell. Percy tried to pull rank on her. She stood up and stormed to Percy's room. Something was wrong. Something was so wrong. She tugged at her hair a bit. Aeron was tired, sure but that wasn't right. Forcing things on them also wasn't right.

Aeron nodded, relieved that they didn't need to think, actually. Oh, thank god.

"I guess I'll go get together some clothes for them," Sierra muttered and started making her way to Percy's room. This whole situation was gross.

Hollie shrank back from Percy snapping at them all, frowning at his attitude she let Belladonna take the lead and followed her upstairs.

Percy pulled Aeron to the bathroom, trying not to let his stress be visible. The moment they were alone he blew out a breath and nodded to the bathroom sink. "It's okay. You're okay. You... don't have to pick anything for the minute. You're recovering. I know I couldn't stand being touched, let alone being asked questions." He nods to the tub. "You can take a bath, I'll either stay here or just outside. Whatever you're more comfortable with. And... either we can wash these, or we can burn them, but you don't have to decide now." Percy tugged on their shirt sleeve gently.

Belladonna walked over to the bed and flopped into it. Something was wrong. So so wrong. She sat up, pulled her pant leg up and then pulled off her prosthetic. She pathetically threw it to the side before she flopped back down. Maybe she was just reading too much. She had been so worried and then with everything else she had to be far more present then she would've liked.

Aeron grabbed Percy's arm, from where he was holding their sleeve.

"Don't. Don't leave? I... I don't. Can't be alone." Being alone was not... something they wanted.

Sierra followed her in, looking between the bed and Percy's dresser for a good minute. Finally deciding that the whole affair of Aeron bathing would take some time, she climbed on the bed and snuggled up against Belladona, not giving Hollie a second glance.

Hollie followed the two in but hesitated at the doorway as the girlfriends began cuddling. Not knowing where to look or where to go, she parked herself down on the carpet by the doorway and pulled out her phone. Should she wait for Aeron to come back out before telling the others they were alright? Miss Daisy would want to talk to them, wouldn't she?

Percy's heart caught in his throat and he nodded. "Of course. Yeah." He shuffled closer. "I'm not leaving. I'm right here."

Belladona leaned into Sierra. "Do you think I'm wrong wanting Aeron to make a decision?" She muttered. "It seems like they were badly hurt like things were taken from them. Or am I just reading to much and they really were missing for this long and nothing more?" She sighed, her anger melted away into worry.

Aeron relaxed, muttered a thanks, and began getting ready for their shower. They didn't know what to do with their clothes, so they left them on the counter. They'll worry about modesty when they need to get out of the shower. 

Trying to wash their braids without undoing them first is annoying, but they can't do their own hair. That's not allowed.

Sierra shrugged. "They definitely seemed really different. It was honestly weird."

Hollie glanced up as Belladonna spoke, was she talking to Sierra or both of them? She looks back to her phone with a frown. Belladonna was right, Aeron seemed really weird, but depending on what exactly happened, they were probably just tired, right?

Percy took a moment to fold their clothing, taking care not to gag or wrinkle his nose. It smelled... musty. And like it had been two months. He really, really, didn't want to think about the implications to that. He followed that up with pulling out a big fluffy bathrobe and towel from the closet in the bathroom, staying close but also busying himself.

Belladona ran her hands through her hair. "Also I really want to punch Ophelia for not showing up. Cause a rude for not coming to Percy's birthday and ghosting us for a few weeks b Aeron is her partner."

Washing their hair is really, really annoying. But... they can deal with it. Maybe once this is all over they can ask... Well, Miss Daisy has taught every maid in the house how to do their hair. They can get one to use dry shampoo and help detangle it, right? Later. When... when they get home.

"Has anyone even messaged her that Aeron is here?" Sierra asked, enjoying feeling her girlfriend's fingers threading through her hair.

"I guess Eva would do that, after leaving the party and all..." Hollie spoke up, instantly cringing in on herself for doing so, it must've felt like she was eavesdropping on their conversation or something.

Percy paused for a second, looking around the bathroom. Nothing else he can do to help right now. "Babe?" He called gently. "May I step outside for a second to grab some clothing? I'll be going a total of three feet from the door, and I'll leave it open, so you can even poke your head out and watch to make sure I stay close. It's okay to say you want me to stay inside though."

Belladona shook her head. "Phone is in my room and I'm not putting my leg back on." She grumbled. "Salem probably with or Eva. To be honest I'm glad she's not here yet. I don't want to deal with her mess."

Aeron frowned, and took a moment to speak.

"That's. Fine...? Do whatever you need to?"

"It's not my job to get a hold of her and I'm not going to go track down my phone either. I'm just going to assume someone else messaged her." Sierra huffed. She should get up and get Aeron some clothes, but that meant leaving Belladona's embrace. One more minute.

Hollie shifted where she was sitting, bum going numb from the carpet. Didn't seem like they had heard her guess about what Eva was doing and she cleared her throat.

"Uh, Is there another bathroom, aside from the one Aeron and Percy are using"? She asks, she needed to walk a bit, clear her head, if only for a minute.

Percy did it, not taking longer than thirty seconds to grab the socks, underwear, pajamas, and loose shirt. It'd be warm, enough to cover them, and well. He'd stashed clothes in Belladona's downstairs bedroom for a reason. In a flash he was closing the door again, sitting on the bathroom floor. "I'm here. I didn't go far."

Belladona nodded. "Yeah each floor has at least one bathroom." She looked over at Hollie. "You can use the one next door."

Aeron let out a breath of relief, having turned off the water. They blindly reach out for pants, or whatever, Percy will probably know what they need to wear.

"I should probably go get Aeron a change of clothes, shouldn't I?" Sierra asked, still not getting up.

"Um, thanks. I won't be long" Hollie got to her feet and left the room, gingerly opening the first door next door to find the bathroom. At least some privacy to think things over and at least send a quick text to Miss Daisy.

Aeron's been found, they seem kind of out of it, like they haven't slept or something. We're trying to find out what's happened to them and where they've been. Otherwise they seem fine, no injuries or anything which is good, will keep you posted, Hollie P.

Percy hands Aeron the towel first. "There you go!" He smiled softly.

"Take all the time you need." Belladona responded to Hollie. She shrugged at Sierra's question. Percy has put clothes in my old bedroom. I also put some clothes in there cause sometimes I just need different pants cause my nub is a bitch." She waves the stump thats below her knee.

Aeron wraps the towel around their waist, and steps out of the shower with a nod.

"Clothes?"

"Want to help me with dinner later? What I had planned isn't really easy on the stomach and I don't want to risk them getting sick on top of whatever the fuck this is," Sierra huffed. Percy probably already grabbed clothes anyways, so bringing more would be pointless. Plus leaving Belladona alone to her thoughts didn't sit right with Sierra.

Hollie sat on the toilet lid, eyes trained on her phone, waiting for a response. Maybe Miss Daisy was busy...doing whatever she's been doing while everyone's been gone. She let out a tired huff, maybe she should just...head back to Aeron's. Get their things together or something? The thought of just hanging on the sidelines as everyone couples up and gathers around Aeron didn't sound all that appealing but it felt wrong to just...leave without them.

Percy passed Aeron a pair of underwear, then a pair of pants, then a shirt, and finally the fluffy bathrobe. He paused then offered the fuzzy socks. "Now you're nice and cozy. Good start?" He offered slowly.

Bellaonda shook her head. "Sorry love, I need to keep my leg off. It's a throbbing and now swelling. I've been dumb and sleeping with it on." She had just had to worry that she had slept with it on some nights just in case she needed to move fast. She didn't really let herself process how stressed she had been. The fear of Alexander or anyone of those magi showing up here and hurting them or anything had been running through her mind.

Aeron rubbed their face into the shoulder of the robe, sighing a little at how fluffy and nice it is. They glance up at Percy, and tilt their head a little. 

"Start?"

"Understandable. Want to at least sit and watch? I could always use a taste tester," Sierra joked, mentally debating on how far she could actually carry her girlfriend.

Hollie bit her lip, still no reply from anyone, she let out a huff and put her phone away, even without doing anything she self consciously flushed and washed her hands, lest Sara and Belladonna think she was the type to not wash and peeked out of the bathroom, no sign of Percy or Aeron. We're they already in the room?

"Yeah, it's a good start." Percy stood and offered Aeron a hug. "Shower, comfy clothes, food, talking to your friends. All the first steps to feeling okay again."

"Percy is going to have to carry me downstairs then." Belladona explained. "I really can't do stairs going down with one leg." She could always butt scoot down but she hated that.

Aeron nodded at Percy.

"Oh, okay." They hide their hands in the fluff of the robe.

"What do I... talk about?"

"Yeah, I probably couldn't carry you all the way downstairs on my own," Sierra reluctantly agreed.

Hollie knocked on the bedroom door, God if Belladonna and Sierra were making out on the bed, she would just head home and talk to Aeron later. She heard Sierra's voice say something about going downstairs and opened the door slightly, eyes on the floor just in case.

"Well, you don't have to talk until we get upstairs. I just... wanna hear about what happened. What they did. I know you're overwhelmed right now, so if the girls get overbearing I'll yell at them, but... we're all worried. We love you, and we missed you."

Belladona hears the door open and sees Hollie. "Hey Hollie." She greets the other before looking at Sierra. "Yeah, maybe we could take out tonight. I love your cooking but let Aeron get something they really want." She offered.

Aeron clasped their hands together, fingers catching on the burns across their knuckles. 

"Okay. I can... try...?"

Sierra stood up, straightening out her dress. She understood where Belladona was coming from, but doing nothing at a time like this just felt wrong. Sure, without fear anxiety didn't feel the same, but times like these still left her feeling restless. "I'm gonna go clean up from the party, I guess. No point letting all of it just sit there and go bad."

Hollie waved at Belladonna as she entered. "Do ya need help"? She offered, she didn't know how long Percy and Aeron will be.

Percy nodded and offered his hand to Aeron, nodding to the door. "C'mon, I'll lead you up. It's okay."

Belladona nodded. "Alright." She pressed a kiss on the other's cheek.

"Okay." Aeron takes Percy's hand.

Sierra returns it with a kiss of her own. She shrugged at Hollie, "Up to you, if you want to."

"I don't mind" she assured her, shifting anxiously.

After a few minutes Percy and Aeron were back up with the girls. He offered a small smile to Hollie, then his girlfriends. "Hello everyone," he waves gently.

Belladona smiled at Percy when he came in with Aeron. "Feeling better?" She asked her friend.

Aeron waved, huddling into the robe. They glance at Percy, then Belladona, Hollie, and Sierra. They don't know how to answer, if that is directed at them.

Sierra eyed Aeron for a moment before stepping out without waiting for Hollie to follow. No point backing out of cleaning now.

Hollie hesitated, she was curious about what Aeron had been up to and wanted answers of course, but she had also literally just offered to help Sierra out, she certainly didn't want to be that kind of asshole now. Besides, she was probably sure this was the kind of thing the leaders of the group would want to discuss alone before letting outsiders like her listen in, giving Aeron a small smile and a wave as she followed the smaller Magi out of the room with a duck of her head.

Percy glanced at Aeron, nudging them gently. He isn't sure Aeron's having much luck guessing tone at the minute, especially in regards to who was talking to them or not to them.

Belladona watched as the other two girls left. Okay so it was just going to be the three of them. That might be better. "Come sit down." She patted the bed next to her.

Aeron relaxed a little, and shuffled forward towards Belladona before stalling out, unsure if she'd just meant Percy. They bit their lip, and pull the robe more firmly closed.

Sierra reaches the party area and wordlessly starts sorting things out. The presents would need to be condensed and moved out of the way, since putting them in Percy's room wasn't an option at the moment. The food would need to be put away. Should she take down the decorations? It's not like they'd be in the mood to party any time soon, but it felt wrong to get rid of them before Percy's birthday was even over. Sierra hummed, still rooted in place and looking over the area.

"Do we uh...is there any tupperware we can put the party food in? Maybe they'll want to eat 'em later'' Hollie suggested, hovering near the table, it felt weird just to leave it out in the air like that, especially since it looked like a lot of work and effort went into making the food.

Percy gently guided Aeron to the bed, sitting on their other side. He was glad there was enough room. "Is it okay if I lean on you?" He asks quietly. He wanted the physical contact, but he didn't want to overwhelm Aeron.

Belladona smiled softly at the pair. "Take your time Aeron." She said softly.

Aeron bit their lip, and then nodded slowly. They pulled shoved their sleeves back, exposing their hands.

"S-so... I just start?"

"Yeah, there's plenty in the kitchen," Sierra hummed, sizing up the cake. She hadn't been prepared for none of it to be eaten. "We could probably get away with throwing some cookies in bags to save space."

Hollie nodded as she trotted downstairs to the kitchen, hesitantly peering through cupboards for containers she couldn't get her mind off of how Aeron looked when they arrived, they didn't even know how long they had been gone! She lets out a weary and tired sigh as she balances a stack of boxes back up to the party room.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, you just go for it."

Belladona nodded. "Just start from the beginning."

Aeron twists their hands together, scars pulling from the motion. They think.

"I um. After... Ophelia and I had a date, I took a... shortcut, through a park? And ran into Maddie, who Ophelia had... attacked, between the date and me finding her. She attacked me, I stunned her, and... then I decided to. Go and break into the Sanctuary?"

Sierra glanced back to see Hollie coming back up the stairs. Oh. Yeah, that was probably going to be too much tupperware. Still, she moved some things to clear a spot on the closest table for the other girl to set them down. At least there wouldn't be the risk of running out.

Settling down without too many of them spilling over, she pried the lid off and started filling it with cookies. She glanced at the other girl, she didn't think she had actually ever talked to her before, what should she say? She had the impression that she wasn't a big fan of Aeron, so she guessed she wasn't too concerned about what had happened, right?

Percy nodded slowly. "That makes sense. Were you trying to get supplies as a fuck you to them?"

Belladona listened. "They caught you didn't they?" She said softly. Tears started to sting her eyes. Those fucking bastdards took Aeron.

"I got to the door, but Alexander saw me, and. And G-Gia was on the other side." Aeron sniffled, and grabbed their gem through their shirt.

"He took my gem and locked it in a case, and left me in a room. I wasn't supposed to create anything, and I wasn't supposed to use magic. I... every time I messed up I was punished." They touch the scar on their knuckles.

Sierra silently started packing things up alongside her. "This whole thing is such bullshit." She huffed, slamming down the box's lid.

Hollie glanced over at Sierra "Which part?" She asked, taking a bite out of one of the cookies.

Percy took their hand gently, squeezing it slightly. "I..." he couldn't imagine not having his soul gem for ten minutes, let alone two months. No wonder Aeron was... so distressed and overwhelmed. "Fuck Alex Rose." He spat out. "Go on? I'm- I'm not mad at you."

Belladona started seeing red. This was a new low. Going after non-magi, and now kidnapping a magi. She was going to kill them, all of them. She took a deep breath and she needed to focus on Aeron right now. "Where did they hurt you?" She asked holding out her hand for the other to take.

Aeron pulled their hand away from Percy, so they could show Belladona the scars. On the center of their left palm was a pale circular scar, where a knife had been twisted into the spot and then the wound was left to heal as it would. The other hand had a burn across the bottom of the palm, from the base of the thumb; spanning the point where the wrist meets their hand. Turning their palms over, the first scar continues across the back of their left hand. The knuckles on their other hand have another burn scar, as if they'd punched a grill. They bite their lip.

"They... they said if I did good, I'd be able to join, and get my gem back. When... when it was obvious I couldn't take care of my hair, Gia came in and braided it for me."

"What do you mean which part?! All of it! Everything! I-" Sierra cut herself off. Letting herself get riled up right now wouldn't help anyone, especially when the other girl doesn't deserve it. She pauses, trying to think through her words. Not thinking through her words is how she gets in fights. Percy doesn't deserve to deal with that. She kept packing tupperware, letting it distract her hands as she spoke, "I'm not a leader. I'm certainly not the leadership type, so don't take my words with any significance just because of who I'm dating. But I hate those Rose Cucks stepping all over us, doing whatever they want. I hate that we couldn't do more for Aeron till they literally showed up at our doorstep. It makes us seem pathetic, useless. That's what's bullshit."

Hollie jumped when the other girl raised her voice, watching her warily as she continued.

"No, I think you're right." She replied, finishing off her cookie and packing the rest up. "It feels like all we've been able to do is wait for them to make their move, and when they do move we're left reeling. It fucking sucks that we can't just like, get back at them without worry or something".

"You're... you don't need to do what they tell you to. And you were in a cell, right? You couldn't take care of your hair because of them. That's... so creepy." Percy swallowed.

Belladona held Aeron's hands looking at the wounds. There was nothing she could do to fix this. She already used her magic to heal them when they showed up. "I... I'm sorry I can't fix these." She said softly.

Aeron shook their head.

"I... it's fine. I don't... mind them?" They glance at Percy. 

"It was fizzing up from the straightening shampoo I'd used and was... getting really bad. I... I shouldn't have... let it..." They're not sure how to finish the thought.

Sierra glares at the box in front of her before closing it and stacking it with the rest. "They deserve hell for everything they've done."

"What do you think their plan is, exactly?" Hollie asks, putting her box with the others. "I mean, I thought they wanted us all dead or witched-out but, they let Aeron live, what's up with that"? She pursed her lips, in theory it shouldn't be that hard to push someone you're holding captive over the edge into being a witch, were they planning on putting Aeron near the edge and then just releasing them to distract the group again like with the Sanctuary?

"It wasn't your fault. You- they kidnapped you." Percy gestured at Aeron. "They hurt you and that's- I'm not going to go easy on them. I'm not going to let them do this to you. To us. To anyone. Their tour stops in Seaford, for good."

Belladona nods. "Aeron you did nothing wrong." She gently squeezed the other's hand. "They'll pay for what they did to you."

Aeron frowned, biting their lip. That... didn't sound right, but she didn't seem to be lying...

"I... okay."


	3. Walks talks and hot coco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem and Luis leave the party to find Ophelia to come comfort her so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beetle (Luis): 7441words | 7420 points  
> Luna (Salem)
> 
> Pur: +20

Luis let Salem follow him upstairs, and then had an idea as he steps into the abandoned party room with her on his heels.

"Why don't we visit Ophelia and make her take care of Aeron? They're dating, shouldn't she be here for them? And I can yell at her for being a shitty Second-in-Command, since she missed Percy's birthday party."

Salem is glad that Aeron is back, she really is but something just feels wrong. Like why were they missing. She hears Luis speak and she looks up. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I've been meaning to reach out to her since things changed." She admitted. "Just was busy." It had been her first holidays without Vondila and she also wanted it to be a great time for Fawn and Bridgette so it had been busy.

Luis nods, and reaches out to squeeze Salem's shoulder.

"I understand. If you need to talk, I'm here, Bonita." He smiles at her, and turns towards the stairs.

"Have you ever been to her place? I haven't. I just know she doesn't live near where Mamá did, or Percy's old house."

"Not in person. But I know where she lives. It's a couple buildings away from my condo." Salem explained and smiled at the other. "I didn't bring them but I do have gifts for you and Sierra." She shrugged. "Didn't want to bring them to Percy's birthday." Hell she even made something for Belladona but she wasn't sure she wanted to give the vet the gift.

Luis grinned.

"I picked up a couple things for you, but I didn't wanna intrude on your holiday. Maybe once things have settled down, we can do a little exchange?" He offers, leading the way back down stairs and towards the front door.

Salem followed behind. "Yeah that would be nice. I had started some projects months ago and then with the dead act I had free time and I finished a whole collection of stuff. Honestly made something for most the magi that I met." She explained. "I haven't had downtime for a while. Mostly my own fault though." She had been more focused on her self imposed job then the rest of the world.

Luis's smile quirked to the side, and he reached out to flick her shoulder.

"Take better care of yourself. You better not overwork yourself, imagine what Percy would say. What if he thinks it's a grand idea?" He opens the door for her, and gives her a mock bow.

"After you."

Salem snorted. "Boy already overs works." She smiled. "But thats yeah. I normally go on a yearly trip but this year wasn't the best year." She walked out the door.

"That's fair." Luis grinned, and offered her an arm to grab, and lets Salem lead the way.

"So, what do you think she's so busy with? Or is she just such a recluse she refused to join the party."

Salem took Luis' arm and started to lead them towards the bus. "We'll take the bus downtown cause its way to far to walk." She explained. "I don't know maybe laying low with what Alexander might do." She shrugged.

Luis hummed.

"That's fair. She should probably ask Belladona how to put wards on her apartment, if she's that worried about Alexander. The Incubators tend to know where you live, especially if they followed you around before making a contract."

Salem nods. "Yeah. We can mention it to her then." She stops at the stop. "They knew where Von and I were when we didn't live anywhere."

"Yeah." Luis squeezes her hand gently, with anotther smile, and glances up as the bus arrives, just on time. How lucky.

"Oh, perfect." He grins at Salem.

"So... how've you and Bridgette been?"

Salem pulls out exact money for two fairs. "We've been good. She set up a little coffee corner at home so she can make Fawn and I coffee." She offered. "What about you and your datemates?" She asked once she was on the bus and sat down.

Luis let out a breath, and couldn't help his pout.

"I love them, but... I've noticed Percy's been closing off from everyone, and it's been bothering me. I don't know how to bother him about it without... making him feel worse? I don't know."

Salem thought for a moment. "That is hard but you need to tell him your feelings so they won't fester." She offered. "Maybe sit down with everyone and I know this might sound dumb but each person tells their problems and then the next and the next and then you all work together to fix it."

"Like a circle of problems?" Luis mumbled, and shrugged.

"Maybe... I'm not sure..." He sighed, and glanced up towards the front of the bus.

"I'm scared It'll chase him off..."

"Yeah but you should also be happy. He can't work to be better if he doesn't know." Salem started and ran her hand in her hair. "The beef between me and Belladona all started cause I didn't fully explained my boundaries to her and then bitched to Vondila about my problems. As it got me more stressed and unhappy Vondila took on her self to fix things." She cupped her face in her hands and looked out the window. "Not properly communicating can well lead to a lot of problems when teenagers have magic."

"...yeah. I'm just worried about pushing right now, considering the Rose Corp situation, and how things are happening, with the new magi... what if we stress him out too much?" Luis sighed.

"I know I need to talk to him before I get too upset, but... I'm scared of just... being too much."

Salem sighed. "Now might be the best time though. You need to let go of something and maybe this can be something that can help." She looked over to the other and sat her hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to do something down the road that will hurt yourself and those you love cause you didn't talk to them. Your also in a multi person relationship and you all need to know whats up and maybe someone else has the same problem but is worried to bring it up." She rubbed his shoulder. "I know this is hard but maybe it will help you to look at it as a learning experience." She offered.

"...I guess." Luis smiled a little.

"Thanks for the peptalk, I needed it." The bus lets them know it's arrived at their stop, and he turns towards the door.

Salem followed the other. "Your welcome." She smiled and led them out the bus. "So we're a few blocks off from her building." She explained.

Luis hummed.

"Cool. Do you think we'll see anything? I've been wondering if maybe something's been keeping her busy."

Salem shrugged. "I have no idea. Its been pretty chill down town as of late. Bridgette works not far from here either sooo." She said as she walked down the street.

Luis nodded.

"Okay. So there's probably nothing, then." He grins a little, and glances up at another building.

"So which one are we looking for?"

Salem pointed at the next building. "That one." She smiled. "Yeah maybe her parents took her on a trip or something." She suggested.

"Could be that." He nodded, stopping at the door and tilting his head.

"Do we have to buzz in and ask to talk to her? Or can we just walk up and knock on her door?"

"I don't know." Salem shrugged and walked up to the door and tugged at the handle it opened. She smiled and tried the next and after a harder tug it opened. "Not great security." She commented and looked over at a sign with names and numbers. "She's on the 4th floor."

"We'd be able to skip past security even if they weren't bad at their jobs." Luis mumbled. He headed towards the elevator.

"If she's out on a trip, should we try texting her?"

"She hasn't answered anyone texts. She didn't even answer my message for Percy's birthday." Salem sighed as she walked up to the elevator. "Honestly at this point I want to see her face. Just to make sure."

"I understand. Me too, honestly." He pushed the button to summon the elevator, and glanced around the room idly.

Salem rolled on her feet a bit waiting for the elevator. It pinged and opened walking in she tugged at Luis' arm.

Luis let her drag him in, pushing yhe 4th floor button as they step inside.

"If we don't find her, what should we do? I... I don't wanna trade one missing magi for another."

Salem ran her fingers in her hair. "I... I don't know." She admitted. "Maybe ask the incubators but they've been super spotty since rose corp showed up."

"...maybe I'll tell Bebe to talk to them, I don't think I could ask them with a straight face right now." Luis stood up a little straighter, as the elevator dinged.

Salem nodded. "Yeah, I for sure can't talk to them with out getting mad." She admitted as the doors opened. She walked out into a small hallway and walked to the 4th door on the floor. "Here it is." She knocked on the door and waited.

Luis shoved his hands into his pockets, as they wait. There's a shuffling behind the door, before it opens to a lady he's never seen before.

Salem looked at the woman, she really hoped she had the right apartment. "Hi mama. We're looking for Ophelia, can we talk to her?"

Luis nodded, keeping his face neutral.

Tyrie's face crumpled.

"I was hoping you two were her, she and Misaki have been missing for weeks!" She pressed her hand to her mouth, and tried to reign in her feelings.

Salem's face paled. "Ophelia's missing." She more mimicked. That would explain the no answer from the other. "I..." She wasn't sure what to say. She looked over at Luis for help.

"We just found someone we've been missing for two months, I'm sure we'll find her and your wife." Luis had a bad feeling, about Misaki. But he wasn't going to think about it. He gave Salem a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

Tyrie sniffled, and nodded jerkily.

"Thank you, I'll be here, just in case she or Misaki come home..."

Salem nodded in agreement to Luis' statement. This wasn't good. She pulled out a piece of paper with her number on it and held it out for the other. "If you need anything or hear anything just let me know." She explained.

Luis gave Tyrie a grin of forced cheer, and assured her.

"We'll have her found in no time, Miss Aurora."

Tyrie took the paper, and mumbled her thanks before closing the door on them, she didn't want to cry out in the hall.

Salem sighed and looked at Luis. "This isn't good." She said softly not wanting to be heard through the door.

"It really, really isn't." Luis answered, after stopping time and pulling Salem down the hall. They were back to waiting for the elevator, when he let time resume.

Salem was a little taken a back by the wave of magic. "I... wow." Was all she could say. "Is it normally that weird?"

"You felt weird?" He'd never felt off using it, but... he wouldn't be surprised if other people did.

"I haven't actually brought anyone along with me before, was it that bad?"

"No it was just weird. Could be the fact I'm not a magi." Salem offered with a shrug. "The most magic I've physically experienced was Vondila's so I'm not really used to other's."

"That's fair. What do you feel when you pull out money? I haven't gotten to ask people who make stuff from nothing yet." Luis pulled her into the elevator when it opened, and pushed the 1st floor button as they stepped in.

Salem thought for a second. "Honestly haven't noticed it before." She pulled out fifty dollars. "Now that I think about it feels a little like Vondila and I think myself."

Luis nodded.

"Usually it's not super noticeable, or you'd be way more aware and obvious with it. I think incubators make it hard to pay attention to on purpose." He offered.

"Stopping time kinda feels like winding down a radio dial, and like, holding it for a bit before turning things back to normal. I'm aware of holding time, not so much of grabbing it."

Salem nodded in understanding and held out the fifty to Luis. "Here. That makes sense. Magic is kinda wild and weird it's your soul practically."

Luis mutters his thanks.

"Wait, can you pull out money for different countries? Like if you visited Spain would you be able to use Euros?"

Salem nodded and pulled out fifty euros. "Yup. I just need to know how much and what kind to pull it. I also have a credit card that gets auto payed off. Don't even have to think about that one actually."

"That's cool! I half expected it to only work with American money." He grinned, and led her out as the elevator dinged.

"So... do we go back to Bebe's house, or should we give them all some time?"

"I think its best we give them time. Wanna come over to my place?" Salem offered. "I don't want Aeron to be crowed."

"I was a little worried about crowding them, too." He mumbled, and nodded.

"I'd love to spend some more time with you, Bonititititita."

Salem grinned. "You haven't even been to my new house yet have you?" She asked. "Well then again only Belladona and Percy have been there."

"I wanna see it." He grinned.

"I missed helping you move in."

"It's okay, I had movers do the heavy lifting and Percy came over cause its Percy and Belladona had to put up the protections." She explained. "I wanted to have a house warming party with a bunch of the magi but then well. I had to play dead."

"Have it now. Everyone knows you're not dead, bask in it."

Salem hummed for a moment. "I guess, your right. Belladona will need to update all the protections first cause only magi that can enter are you and your datemates, Aeron, and Nora."

"Maybe I can get Bebe to teach me those spells, it sounds useful to know." He grinned a little.

"They are useful. I think she used the sanctuary door spells as a base." Salem mused aloud. "Its kinda of a complex spell from what Von told me."

Luis hummed.

"I'm sure I can help out. Magic is kinda my specialty. I think I'm the only other mage in Seaford, right now."

"Thats true. God, I didn't even realize we only had two mages." Salem admitted with a laugh. "Von would have loved to teach you magic. She just never felt like she was good enough to teach anyone."

"I'd have loved to learn." Luis swallowed, and offered her his arm.

"But... maybe some newbies will end up being mages. We're bound to have one soon enough."

Salem took the other's arm. "Yeah hopefully." She sighed. "I also hope we don't loose anyone else to Rose corp. I wish there was a way to get Maddie and Blythe to come back but we can't force them."

"They don't deserve to come back." Luis glared to the side.

"If they don't have enough of a brain to remember Percy doesn't lie and we aren't the evil corporation who hurt our friends... then they don't deserve any mercy or sympathy. They're too fucking stupid to live."

Salem couldn't fully agree. They didn't know why they joined Rose corp, they could have been forced to like Ophelia had been forced to work for Alexander. "I think they should be given one more chance. Belladona was given another chance. They didn't really know Percy and from Belladona said Alexander can be quite convincing."

"They demonized Percy and made Aeron cry. How many times are we gonna let these Rose-covered Fuckers hurt us?"

"Alexander did that, we don't know why they joined. They might have been forced to like Ophelia had been forced to help Alexander." Salem explained. "I'm not saying they should get away with no consequences but we don't know why. We don't even know why Rose corp is here."

"I really doubt they were forced into it. They made Aeron cry before joining Rose Corp, officially. Maddie tried to make that new grey magi, Jolene or Josephine, or whatever her name is, join them. And there's no fucking way Blythe isn't a total idiot for following Maddie, she knew us before Rose Corp got here. If she can't tell friends apart from enemies, she doesn't deserve anything but my contempt."

Salem went quite. She wasn't sure what to say. It just didn't seem fair for Belladona to harm people and get a second chance well Maddie and Blythe didn't.

"I can't read your mind, Bonita. What's bothering you?" He patted her hand lightly.

"I just, we don't know everything that happened with them and it feels wrong to just mark the pair off like that." Salem admitted. "Belladona wanted to kill Vondila, Mariana, and others and she got to have a second chance. So we should at least try with them."

"Did Bebe ever actually... try to kill anyone but Von? I know she wrote letters but... those are pretty bad murder attempts, even taking grief into account. She never fought anyone, as far as I know, and only cut Von's arm off so it wasn't dead weight when she was revived. It's not the same situation, Alexander gave you two permanent scars before we even knew he was there, and Maddie and Blythe chose them. If Belladona had actually been the one that knocked Von out before healing her, it'd be maybe similar, but. Bebe was bad at being a threat, Bonititita."

Salem sighed. "She did attack Vondila though. Not after she showed up but before hand. That scar Von had on her jar line was from Belladona. I just. I don't know." She ran her hands down her face. "Maddie and Blythe were mean to Aeron but so was Sierra. Ophelia attacked Maddie not the other way around. I feel bad for just writing them off like this."

"Sierra was mean to Fawn, and Aeron defended their girlfriend. I love Anana, but... she's a little asshole. And... well, Aeron didn't cry over that. They're not that fragile, I don't think. They're stupid, but they matter a lot to Bebe and Percy both." He frowned.

"Maddie might have been attacked by Ophelia, but she wasn't gonna come back to us beforehand. You didn't hear her talk about us and them. You don't have first hand knowledge of this, Bonita. They're not going to change their stripes, and I refuse to lay down and let them tear us apart like Rose Corp wants to."

"I know. I just feel bad is all." Salem leaned on the other. "I don't want any magi to have to suffer alone."

"They're not alone, they chose their side." He squeezed her hand gently, and kissed her temple.

"We won't let anyone else pick the stupid side, we're not going to sit this out and wait for it to resolve itself. That barely worked for Bebe, and it's definitely not working now."

Salem nodded. "Your right. Its just hard. Before I had to help magi even if there was a feud going on now though there are those that I feel like I should be helping but I can't." She sighed. "We need to take a more active approach to things but how can we without knowing what Rose corp really wants? They want us gone but why?"

"They want control of the area. That's... it, as far as I know. They wanna be the only magi here, they don't want any competition." He sneered.

"Monopolies aren't legal in America, hasn't anyone told them that?"

"Your magi, the law doesn't really have a way of dealing with kids with magic." Salem offered. "Thats the thing though. I dug a bit on Rose corp and they have this thing called Wish come true that builds these Rose centres like whats above the sanctuary."

"Uh. I don't know what it's for but... doesn't it kinda sound like a way to mine magi? It's kinda suspicious the incubators picked Rose Corp over us, they've been buddies with Bebe and Percy for years now. Why change it up, unless there's some weird scheme happening?"

Salem thought for a moment. "Your right that could be it. But then again why?"

"The incubators talk about the greater good. Maybe Alexander convinced his mom to run something to help them, he's absolutely obsessed with those little rats. He got so offended when I didn't kiss their furry butts when I spoke to him." Luis snorted.

Salem laughed. "God that would be sad, but also would make sense."

"Right?" Luis grinned.

Salem smiles at the other. She looked up and saw they had walked almost half way back to her house. "I didn't even notice we where this close to my house." She laughed a bit. "Guess we just walked and my feet lead us without thinking."

"Nice!" Luis nudged her gently.

"So what've you been doing since you got locked inside while you were 'dead'? I can't imagine how boring it was."

"I finished a line of clothing, and then started a second line and ran out of materials. Honestly around the time I was told I could come back actually. I need to hit up the fabric store soon." Salem explained. "What were you doing well I was dead?"

"Looking for Aeron, learning magic... same-old, same-old." He shrugged.

"Do you think Aeron would be able to help with your fabric problem? When they're a little more... okay, anyway."

"Oh they definitely could but I also just like buying fabric." Salem said. "The fabric store is soothing and getting to see everything and feel everything is calming."

"That's fair. It does sound pretty calming." Luis admitted. He glanced at her.

"So... this clothing line, would it have anything to do with those presents you made Anana and I?"

Salem smiled. "Yes it would. One of them I made is for Percy as well. Its already at the house though." She did wish could have seen him open it. "Even made one for Aeron for when they got back." She undid the jacket from around her hips and pulled it on shivering a bit. It was clearly based off of Vondila's magical form.

Luis whistled a little.

"That's really cool! God, the kinds of clothes you can make always astound me."

Salem grinned. "I'm glad to hear. Cause its nice making clothes for others. I get to share something I care about with people."

"I like giving presents, but making things has never been my forté." He admits, still smiling at her.

"Did you set the plaques up in here, or does Bebe have them?" The conversation change is probably a surprise, but... he wanted to see Von and Nessa's again. Say his thanks for being good people.

"They're here. I couldn't leave them at Belladona's when I was locked down. They're only here temporarily after all." Salem wanted the sanctuary back, maybe more then anyone. She missed it. It had always been her and Von's home as much as any other.

Luis nodded.

"Yeah. They... they shouldn't be separated from hermana for too long." He manages not to choke on the words, but it still hurts to say. He gives her a shaky smile.

"Is it still okay I didn't grab her?"

"It's alright." Tears stung at her eyes a bit. "She has a proper resting place." She pushed the heal of her hand into her eye. "I... She's lucky really. Not lost to magic like Nessa and Von were." Tears started making their way down her face. "I still miss them so much."

"I miss them all, too." He rubs his own eyes, letting out a harsh breath and trying to push the tears away.

"God, I miss them so much, Bonita. I... I didn't even notice I'd been talking about Ana while I was talking to Charlie that first time, until she said she wanted to meet her and I. God, It hurts to much, I don't know how to make it... less."

Salem let her tears fall and stopped fighting herself. "I don't know either, Luis." She admitted. "I miss her every day. I don't think it will ever go away."

"Th-that's fair. I just. I don't wanna get so... choked up, every time I talk about her, or Von, or Ness. I just..." Luis bit his lip, wiping his face again and offers Salem a hug.

"Wanna drink something and talk about our sisters, for a while?"

Salem accepted the hug and nodded. "Yeah that would be nice." She was glad she had some alcohol at home. She didn't touch the stuff but she rather if Fawn drank it was in the house.

Luis nodded.

"Hot chocolate and talking about how dumb my academic genius of a big sister could be will at least make me feel better in the short term."

Salem laughed a little. "Yeah that would be nice. If you want I have Balieys." She liked the idea of talking about Ana and Von. "Von would cheat off of me so we could stay in the same grade."

Luis laughed a little.

"Ana was really competitive, but she liked to pretend like she didn't care about games or winning or whatever. So it was always fun to play like, Smash Bros or Mario Kart or Mario Party with her, and watch her go feral over being better at it, even if I knew how to beat every one of her strategies."

Salem laughed. "Vondila learnt to pick pocket and before we knew what a soul gem was she took someone's soul gem without knowing it was their soul gem. Luckily they noticed before Von hit the thirty foot distance."

"Oh my god." He laughed.

"Hermana had always... been so lively. When I was really little, she climbed a tree and ended up falling out and breaking her arm. She was trying to act out the part in Shrek where he's sneaking past the dragon."

Salem snorted in her laughter. "Ana!" She cried out in snorts. "When we were in school a teacher was being a dick to us and for two months would take part of the kid's lunch and hid them till finally packing their backpack full of all the rotten food. When he found out it was Von doing it he left us alone."

"That's so... great!" He laughed.

"Mari used to pick fights with teachers who treated her or other girls like idiots. Unfortunately for those teachers, she always picked topics she knew a lot about. One time a Science teacher said something mean about a girl next to Ana, so Ana climbed on top of her desk and challenged him to name the only planet that rotates clockwise, after naming the 503rd digit of pi, and then naming the most reactive element discovered at the time. He was stumped by pi, so Ana rattled off all 3 and told him to stop being an asshole to people he was supposed to be teaching. She got in-school suspension for a week."

"Oh my god." Salem got out.

"We had a lot of shitty teachers and classmates but the best one was kids parent that was a bitch to us. Like huge racist. Von wasn't having any of that and took her wallet and keys. She didn't actually take any money or anything she just hid them really well in the school. Person had to get everything replaced and once that was done Von put the wallet and keys in the kid's backpack. Cause the kid was as much of a bitch as the parent." She made a kissing motion with her fingers. "It was chief kiss. We got in trouble all the time cause Von would take shit from assholes.

"Ana was always in trouble, Mamá despised her need to prove she was right, and everything. It was... really fun sometimes sitting with her while she'd rant about the injustices of being in middle school and stuff. She haaaaaaaaated my music teachers, too, but... well, so did I. Papá had promised to teach me guitar, but instead I had these stuffy old white men in our house teaching me piano and violin. While I like the instruments... it wasn't really what I'd wanted. I still don't know why Papá didn't just teach me himself."

Salem listened. "You can always learn now though. You do in fact of the time." She partly joked. "I don't know much about your parents but from what I heard your mom sucked and your dad sounded lost."

"Mamá is an asshole, yeah. And... well, Papá moved back to Spain. I don't really wanna bother him now, you know? It's bad enough he didn't even wanna come here."

Salem was quite. She really didn't get why Luis didn't want to know his father. Not the one that was lost but the one that was free. "I know its not my place to say but maybe you should at least try to talk to him. Even once. Just to get it out. I really do get it's hard when a parent leaves you behind, but you know what happened at least." She offered.

Luis shrugged.

"I think... the reason I don't wanna bother him, really, is that... I don't think it would be helpful, to me. I don't really... need closure, with him. He was useless and spineless, and I know Mamá made his life hell. I don't need him to tell me that. I don't need to hear it. It's in the past, and... I have other people to care about, now."

Salem just nodded. Her own dad was spineless in the end, he had just left her and Von. She just wanted to yell at the man and tell him he was the reason her twin hurt so much, but she knew the last part wasn't fully true. Von would have made a wish no matter what but it would have hurt less if they had parent.

Luis offered her a hand.

"Do you have any good stories about Vanessa? I only really have the one time she stopped by for Thanksgiving, and that's not really a funny story about her, so much as... Ana spent a good two hours before Ness was gonna show up cleaning Mamá's house. She didn't even live there anymore and she still felt like guests weren't allowed to know we sat in chairs."

Salem took his hand and laughed at the idea of sitting on chairs wasn't allowed. "Okay Ana could easily go over board. Nessa was a short person trapped in a tall body. I don't mean like she had that short person anger I mean she could forget she was tall. I watched her once try and sit in a bean bag ended up just falling in it." She snorted.

Luis giggled, and nodded a little. "I've done that. But I'm learning! I'm no longer the shortest person around, it's taken a while to really sink in."

He thought a moment.

"Ana liked to just talk about how pretty Vanessa, Von, and everyone was. We didn't talk about it a lot after she told me about magic, but... a few times."

"Ana thought Von was pretty?" Salem felt good hearing that. Those words from Von's note about how she had fallen for Ana and Nessa seemed less like it would have fallen on dead ears. Okay maybe not the right word choice there but she knew what she was thinking about. "Von had told me once she liked Ana and Nessa but could never tell them. It was why she became so protective over them."

"Ana had this whole big crisis for a while over thinking Ness, Von, and... well, I think she mentioned Percy once, being all super hot. She didn't talk to any of them about it, at first, because she felt bad that she didn't wanna choose." He shrugged a little.

"I wish she'd talked to Von at least. I'm. Not sure I'd be okay with her and Percy, though."

Salem wished they had talked. "Percy once mentioned Ana was like a sister, so it might have been one sided or was short lived." She offered. "Your with Percy now though. I also thought Nessa and Ana were pretty but more in the case of I wanted to make them clothes." She had drafted a few designs for jackets that would have matched the one she wore she had made for Vondila but she never could actually make them.

Luis nodded.

"Yeah, she called him hermanito a few times, and... that's definitely not something she'd use for someone she's still attracted to, but... the thought still felt weird just to voice." He smiled a little.

"I thought Von was so cool. I'd intended to ask her so many questions about how magic works, and... everything, but... I never quite got the chance to. I wish I had."

"Its alright if it feels weird." Salem smiled at the idea of Vondila teaching Luis magic. "She had thought you weren't ever going to make a wish actually and had hopped you would help me. I didn't tell her other wise but something told me you were going to become a magi no mater what."

"Yeah, I. There was no way I wasn't going to make a wish. I might have... judged Ana for hers, but... I'd have done the same thing if I'd met the incubators before learning about everything. Or it might have been an even worse kind of wish. I had a nightmare, a week ago, of meeting a version of me that wished to have never had a sister."

Salem shivered at the thought. "I'm sorry about that. I know there were several times I wanted to wish for Von to no longer be a magi but I'm glad I never did. She would have just despaired then."

Luis shuddered, and offered her another hug.

"I have no idea what wishing to not have a sister would have done to Ana, but... I'm not sure I wanna ask the incubators. That's a conversation I wouldn't want anyone else to know about."

Salem took the hug. "I know you love to learn and you want to learn everything but be careful. I don't know what kinda effects that wish would cause but be careful with Rose corp. They might also be asking the incubators what we talk to them about."

"Yeah. That's. That's why I don't talk to the incubators, anymore. They've picked the Rose Fuckers as the horses they're backing, and. It makes it harder to want to talk to them. Even if I know they're just as dodgy as before, too. Dissecting one was pretty eye-opening, though."

Salem pulled away and blinked at Luis. "You dissected one? Did a copy come by after and eat the remains?" She only knew that happened after breaking a body that Flow had and another Flow showed up and ate the other. She had never told Von about that incident.

"Eb was sitting with while I dissected Flow. He ate her afterwards. They don't have organs or anything, Bonita. They're just... cat shaped sacks filled with jello. I couldn't even find any bones."

"Oh I know they don't have bones. I dropped something on Flow once killing the body. I was freaked when all of a sudden another Flow showed up and started eating the body." She shivered at the memory. "It was freaky as hell. Flow said it was no problem that things happen and they have more then one. I didn't realize how true that was till we went to New York that year and there was Flow and Von had asked how she was there and thats how we learned of the hive mind."

"Right. Flow mentioned, before I cut her open, that something's been bothering the hivemind." He can't quite hide his smile.

"Aeron can't see Flow. They don't believe in her. The incubators have no idea how this happened and are really... well, if they could be I think they'd be mad about it."

Salem blinked. "Aeron can't see Flow?" She broke out in laughter. "Holy shit, that would explain why the hive mind would be upset." She thought for a moment. "Maybe thats why they've been dodgy with us. What if Aeron not being able to see Flow rubs off on the rest of us before they can fix it."

"I guess that could be a concern, but. Honestly I don't think that's going to be an issue. Half of the magi in town made contracts with Flow, she's not going to lose business here." Luis paused.

"Do you think Aeron could make the Rose Corp fuckers forget about one of the incubators? That'd be hilarious."

"Yeah but those that made contracts with Flow could stop seeing Eb and vise versa." Salem pointed out. "No we just need them to forget Seaford and leave."

"Hey, if we can make them forget an incubator, maybe they'll freak out and leave. We know they worship those little rats, so imagine their horror." He shrugged.

"I'm just kinda spitballing ideas, though, I don't think forgetting is contagious. I mean... someone else would have had to have gotten it by now, otherwise, right?"

"Ask Percy and Belladona maybe, and when we find her Ophelia." Salem offered, they were the ones hang out around Aeron the most. "Or maybe its like something todo with Aeron's house, Hollie is staying there right now. I looked into just buying the company out actually but that won't be possible, the Rose family owns the majority of stocks. Like I mean over 70%."

"Hmm. I'll go digging I guess." Luis blinked, and tilted his head.

"Alexander said he'd wished for his mom, do you think someone might have wished for her to have unlimited money, like Von did with you?"

"Maybe, but Alexander is the fourth generation of the Rose family. So it can also be old money. It might also be best to talk to Belladona's parents to. They're rich. Maybe they know something." Salem mused.

Luis nodded.

"I'll talk to Bebe about it." He sighs.

"Everything about Rose Corp sucks."

"It does, and it seems to be connected into a lot of things. Its like they're a legal monopoly or something." Salem added on. She looked up and saw her house. "We're here." She did some jazz hands towards her house. It was a large house with with two floor. It was clearly older due to the ivy that was grown all along the front but it was extremely well kept before Salem purchased it.

Luis whistled.

"Oh it's gorgeous!" He grins at Salem.

"I've always liked the look of ivy, it looks so... right."

"I know right. It was a little hard to find the right house but I saw this one was for sale one day and it ticked off every box." Salem opened the gate for the other. "Also the offer I gave blew the seller and relater out the window. How does a 22 year old woman have so much money and a perfect credit score? One might think it's magic." She smiled.

Luis laughed.

"You know, I'd be scared of having a perfect score on a credit card, what if I get investigated for counterfeit? It always sounds like you're supposed to have like... only a good score, not a perfect one."

Salem shrugged. "Magic won't let me not have a perfect score. Also I keep really low when it comes to things. I bought in cash and when asked where it came from I said from my dead mother. That always stops more questions once they here that your the last of your family." She looked a little sad but she shook it off.

Luis grabbed and squeezed her hand.

"You've got Bridgette, Fawn, Percy and me. And Sierra, too. We might not be the same, but we're here for you, Bonita."

Salem smiled. "I know Lu. I know I'm not alone and I have a family." She squeezed his hand back. "Come on lets get some hot cocoa." She tugged him to the door.

Luis grinned.

"Hell yeah." He followed her inside, and whistled again as he looked around.

Salem took him straight to the kitchen. The outside looked older but the inside was a nice blend. The kitchen was one of the most modern places in the house. Digging into the cabinet Salem pulled out chocolate, a can of sweeten condensed milk and some spices. "Can you grab the cream from the fridge?" She asked as she grabbed a sauce pan from the rack on the wall.

Luis nodded, pulling out the bottle.

"Do you have marshmallows?"

"Yes, they are in the pantry over there." She pointed to the walk small closet on the other side of the room. "Could you grab them well I start heating everything up?"

"Of course." Luis left the cream next to Salem, and went in search of marshmallows. He grins when he finds a bag of mini mallows.

"Do you want me to grab the mugs too, prima?"

"That would be great!" Salem called back and emptied the cream into the pan. She then opened the can of milk and started working on chopping the chocolate as the milk was slowly warmed.

Luis looked through a few cabinets until he found the cups, and pulled down two large mugs. One green, one purple. He puts them down next to the cream.

Salem adds the chocolate and spices to the cream. "Bridgette found out I had only ever used mix for hot chocolate and had to show me how to properly make hot chocolate after that." She laughed a bit as she mixed everything together.

"I've only ever made the mix, Papa used to make it from scratch, with a coffeemaker and hot water, but... I never asked for the recipe." He watched as she worked.

"Does it taste better?"

"Oh it tastes wonderful." She added some of the milk in to sweeten the mix. "Its a little bit more work but it's worth it."

Luis nodded.

"Taking a bit more effort is a good tradeoff." He grinned a little.

"Yeah it is." Salem turned the heat off once everything was simmering. She took the mugs and filled them both before putting one to many marshmallows in. "What balieys or something in it?" She asked with her head tilted.

"Nah, I'd rather just enjoy the chocolate." He sprinkles a handful of marshmallows into his own.

"Oh, this is delicious."

Salem nodded and took a sip of her own. It was wonderful. "Glad you like it. I'll tell Bridgette its Luis approved." She grinned.

Luis laughed.

"I bet Percy would like it, too." He took another sip, sighing at the taste.

"But do tell her my thanks for teaching you."

"Oh I bet. Only problem it might be fight to stop him from eating everything before its done." She joked. "I will."

"You can just ask him not to, he's not like... that bad." Luis grinned as he spoke, knowing she was making a joke.

"I'd be more worried about him eating a mug."

Salem made an upset noise. "I... He eats some dumb shit."

"He's worse about it when you say he can't eat something. He's generally pretty considerate though. Food prep is serious business, and he knows Sierra would bite him if he interrupted her cooking so I'm sure he knows better than to interrupt you, too."

"Percy helped me make soup once and was just eating the prepped veggies." Salem sighed.

"Well, did he ruin the whole thing?" Luis pouted.

"Maybe he's learned since, I don't know."

"No he didn't ruin it but it was amusing watching him eat raw potatoes." Salem smiled. "It wasn't an issue that time but yeah he is a bottomless pit."

"He can eat anything, so... he probably can't over eat anymore." Luis offered, trying to guess.

"Probably." Salem nodded and took another sip.


	4. Truths be told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belladona goes off to find what happened to Ophelia, in the end things end up going differently for her then she had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no points cause its just me
> 
> Pur: -20

The late morning sun beat down on the city though it wasn’t very warm like it looked. It was December after all. There was a small amount of snow on the ground from that morning but it was quickly melting. The diamond magi was looking at her soul gem, she was somewhat witch hunting but not actively. She was looking for someone in particular and had a hunch she knew what happened. Her mind ventured back to that morning when she had talked to her boyfriend about the missing magi. First Aeron goes missing and now Ophelia was missing and the fact her mother was also missing made her think the girl had finally despaired. Alexander must have been too much for her. Stupid girl. She was only even looking for Aeron’s sake. 

Her friend had been through hell and she wanted to make sure they had everyone that could be there be there for them. But if Ophelia had despaired there was nothing she was going to be able to do. She chewed her lip thinking of a plan to deal with this. If Ophelia was a witch now then she was going to get Sierra, Luis, Hollie, Nall and Chara to fight the witch. She knew Percy would want to be there but they couldn’t leave Aeron alone and there was no way they were ready to fight someone yet. 

Her gem though wasn’t showing her anything of a witch in the area. She had been walking around downtown for an hour now but nothing. She noticed a few wild familiars but did nothing to get rid of them. She never cared about dealing with familiars outside of labyrinths and that wasn’t about to change. Standing in an alleyway she sighed and turned her gem back to it’s hair clip. This hunt was getting nowhere and she was doing it on her own looking for one magi that might not even be dead. Pulling out her phone she looked over her contacts and noticed she had tried to reach out to Nora that morning. She had talked to the girl a few days ago and it had slipped her mind that it had happened. Girl had made a stupid wish thats for sure. Clicking the contact she called the girl. Maybe she could get the girl to help her in this hunt. More to have a distraction from her anger than anything. The phone ringed till it went to voicemail. She pressed her lips and tried again. This time though there was an answer. 

“Who are you?” The voice snapped. That wasn’t Nora. 

Belladona glared at nothing. “May I speak to Nora?” She asked, keeping her voice calm. 

“Who? Is that some nickname for Nathan?” The voice was getting mad. “Are you selling him drugs? Or are you the little bitch getting that poor boy’s mind all messed up?” 

“No, this must be the wrong number. Sorry about that.” She hung up without waiting for an answer. Fuck. Nora’s foster family must have forgotten her and she ran off without her cell phone. She quickly went in the app for her provider and cancelled the number that Nora had and remote terminated access to the chat room. She took a deep breath and clipped her soul gem back into her hair. She leaned on the wall behind her trying to think. Nora was missing as well as Ophelia. This was just great.

“Hello Belladona.” A voice echoed in her head. Oh it was Flow. She looked over and saw the incubator. 

“Where are Ophelia and Nora?” She cut right to the point. She knew drawing this out right now wasn’t safe for her. Those Rose cucks could ask the incubator anything and she would answer the right questions and she knew Alexander knew how to ask the right questions. 

“Ophelia was found and is a Jane do.” So the girl had died but if the girl’s body was found that meant she hadn’t despaired. “Nora ran off a few days ago and died. Her body has yet to be found if it ever will be. She got pulled off into the ocean.” Fuck. Nora was dead too. She wasn’t sure how she was going to tell Sierra. Her girlfriend cared about the small magi. 

“How did Ophelia die?” She asked, she was already told how Nora died. 

“Alexander killed her.” The voice struck her hard. Fuck. Alexander killed Ophelia. 

Getting up from the wall she walked off ignoring the incubator. She pulled out her phone and dialed Percy. She listened then it went to voicemail. Fuck. She grumbled and started to think. She needed to tell Percy but she was far too mad to go home right now. Aeron didn’t need to see her livid. How dare Alexander kill Ophelia. Ophelia was a pushover and a pain in the ass but Aeron and Percy cared about her. So she reluctantly was trying to be nice but no all that energy was wasted now. Also Ophelia was the best to take over enchanting stuff for Salem till Luis could know everything. Bitch had to get killed though. Not even useful death, just death. She should have just despaired then before Alexander got to her. 

Her feet carried her away from downtown towards the upper end of the city where she lived. She really wasn’t paying attention to anything till she was standing at a gate that wasn’t for her house. She looked up and recognized the house. Salem’s house. Not wanting to go home she walked up to the door and knocked. She wasn’t even sure why she was there, her and Salem didn’t get along. Nor was she really that close to Fawn, but part of her wanted to get Fawn to come over to her place to see Aeron. They were friends after all. 

Salem heard the knock and looked at her phone to see who was at the door. She was confused why Belladona was standing there. Last she had heard the vet was off looking for Ophelia. She got up and opened the door. “Found her yet?” She asked, skipping normal pleasantries.

“She’s dead.” Belladona stated bluntly. “I… How am I meant to tell Aeron?” She looked up at the other with a worried look she couldn’t believe she had come here but now she had no idea actually to tell her friend that their girlfriend was dead. “They’ve been through hell because of Alexander and its like the bastard won’t let them go.” 

“Come in.” Salem stepped to the side to let the other into the house. 

Belladona walked in; she had been here before to set up to protection spells but that was some time ago now. 

Salem lead the other to the kitchen. It wasn’t as large and fancy as the one in her house but it was still nice. Walking over to the breakfast bar in the corner she sat down. “Sit. Tell me what happened to Aeron.” She didn’t know what had happened to the madic due to leaving to find Ophelia last night with Luis. 

Belladona sat down and fidgeted for a moment. She didn’t really talk to Salem much but she had to right now. “After Ophelia attacked Maddie Aeron tried to steal some spring water for us. They got caught. Alexander locked them up kept their soul gem away form them and then harmed them whenever they used magic.” She explained her anger about this rising up again. “They were stuck there in that stupid building till yesterday. They were able to get out.” She clenched her fists. “Want that bastard to suffer.” 

Salem ran her hand in her hair. “Fuck.” She muttered. “I… I knew this would all be hard but I never thought this would be this fucked up.” 

Belladona nodded in agreement. 

“The worst part is I was hoping on some level this was all going to be able to be dealt with similar to you. Like they would see the errors of their ways and stop.” Salem admitted. “Now its clear that won’t be the case.”

Belladona looked at the other mad. “I didn’t hurt you Salem. I was after Vondila not you. Alexander wants you dead for suck sakes. In what way were you hoping this would be all dealt with by Percy being Percy?” She snapped. 

Salem glared at the other. “Oh and going after Vondila isn’t like going after me? You wanted my twin sister, my other half dead. For what?” Salem was getting loud. “Cause I told you no and then Vondila stepped in after you didn’t listen to me?” 

“What are you talking about?” Belladona really didn’t understand. “I had stopped trying to be with you after you said no. Vondila just attacked me cause I was trying to be your friend.”

Salem looked at the other in disgust. “You really call what you did being a friend? You made me extremely uncomfortable. I tried to tell you to leave me alone but Vondila saw you as not respecting me and stepped in.”

“You asked me not to flirt with you and I didn’t.” Belladona snapped. “Other then that you never said a fucking word about me making you uncomfortble. You never even showed it.”

Salem looked at the other. “Fine your fight with Von all that time ago was due to nothing more then miscommunication but then why come after Vondila and all Seaford magi when you came back. Fuck why did you even come back?”

“I came back cause Seaford is my home.” Belladona pointed out. “I went after Vondila cause she was the problem. She got to be a better person after what. Losing an eye? She made herself leader after everyone died.”

“She never wanted to be a leader. She was the leader cause she was the only one at the time that was there that knew things.” Salem was pissed. “You tried to kill my sister cause she was doing what everyone around her wanted her to do? You lost a leg and came back bitter.”

Belladona rolled her eyes and snorted. “Oh no I just lost a leg and didn’t have to be a leader when everyone wanted me to be. Fuck you Salem.” She snapped. “I had to relearn how to fight, how to walk, how to just exist. All of that made harder when everytime you think your getting better some fuck turns around and beats the shit out of you.”

“And how is that Vondila’s fault?” Salem snapped back. “She only fought you once ever.”

Belladona looked at the other. “Cause if she… Well if she didn’t…” She looked at the other trying to find the right words. Her and Vondila’s beef was over Salem and some miscommunication, why did the other need to die over that. “I…” 

Salem rolled her eyes. “You don’t have a reason do you?” 

Belladona looked at her hands. She wanted Vondila Morson dead. She had wanted the other to hurt like she had. The other hadn’t even hurt her in that spar that badly. Hell she was the one that scared the other magi. Her mouth feels dry. “I wanted her dead… cause I wanted to blame someone for what happened.” She said out loud softly. Tears started to form in her eyes. “I had been hurt so much in the past and Vondila was all that was left. The vets at the time when we were younger always pushed and tested us. There were those that wanted to see how far my body could go. Someone tried to hurt me for not being a good medic. I lost my leg. I had magi I had to pay beat me up cause they didn’t want to actually protect me during a witch battle. I had magi attack me in witch battles.” Her tears were falling now and she didn’t understand why. “Magi out of Seaford were cruel and tried to hurt me… I made her a scapegoat.” She said the last part in a bare whisper. 

Salem watched the other have a meltdown. Hearing everything the other went through hurt. She had thought the other had just been petty and thats it but the fact she was hurt far more then she ever thought made it clear that she didn’t know how to handle it. “Belladona.” She said softly. “I… I’m sorry what happened to you.”

Belladona looked up at the other and rubbed her face trying to get rid of the tears. “I... I can’t change the past but I’m trying to change to be better.” She looked away. 

Salem nodded. “Thats good.” She chewed her lip for a moment. “Do you think we could at least try to be nice to each other?” 

Belladona looked down at the ground. “Do you even want to be nice to me? I might have not killed Vondila but I still hurt her. Her arm was taken because of me.” 

“You had to cut off her arm cause it was dead.” Salem said.

  
  


Belladona just nodded. She couldn’t tell the other what all happened that day. At least not yet. 

“I do want to at least try.” Salem finally answered. “As long as your willing to try.”

Belladona nodded. “Yeah I can try.” She looked at the other again and just nodded. 


End file.
